


Hetalia Academy

by QuietFables



Series: Hetalia Academy [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Multi, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietFables/pseuds/QuietFables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones is looking forward to his four years of high school when he ends up caught in the webs of Ivan Braginsky, one of the feared students of Hetalia Academy. Will his high school days be pulled into a chaotic whirlwind or will he and Ivan find themselves thrust into fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy my first chaptered fanfic. You can also find it at my wordpress site: quietfables.wordpress.com as well as other writings that won't be on here. This is also my first ever Hetalia fic so I apologize if the characters are not all there. 
> 
> Sorry it's a tiny beginning too, but I hope to write more with things winding down with grad school but I do have a lot of work so might be slow-ish.

Alfred was so excited! It was the first day of school and not just any school, but high school! Finally he can become the top dog at a place where his strengths mattered. It wasn’t that middle school didn’t have it’s fun but the teachers there and even peers just saw him as silly. But if he could join a sport and prove himself as being more than silly even his parents wouldn’t be able to say anything. 

Pushing up his glasses he wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Mattie, this is going to be the best four years of our lives!” 

With a quiet sigh his brother Matthew, who people have often confused for him gave a small smile. “Sure, it’ll be fun.” For you, he thought. 

However, Alfred couldn’t read minds and was too excited as he dragged his brother into the high school building. Hetalia Academy wasn’t a prestigious place but kids from all walks of life attended. They also had a high number of exchange students because Hetalia Academy was known to produce the best of the best out in the world. 

This was definitely his year as he ran through the halls with his loyal brother in tow. Alfred could totally feel everything finally come together when he bumped into what felt like a brick wall. Stumbling back in surprise he looked up and towering before him was some freakishly pale young man. 

“Whoa! Sorry dude, you okay?” 

The pale kid glared at him with sharp violet eyes. A strange dark aura appeared and Alfred could feel himself paralyzed by it. Was he the only one witnessing this? Not even his brother seemed to notice. Yet as quickly as the aura came it left. 

“Watch where you going.” His accent was a thick Russian accent and his English seemed off, but Alfred figured he had to be an exchange student. A very scary exchange student who he hoped he would never have to meet again. 

“Sorry man. We’ll just be on our way.” Grabbing Mattie’s hand, Alfred tugged his brother along and did not look back at the young man glaring at him. 

When they turned a corner nearing their homeroom Matthew stopped and tugged Alfred’s hand. “Al, do you know who you just bumped into?”

Alfred tilted his head. “Uh…some weird Russian guy with anger issues over little things?”

Mattie shook his head. “No, you bumped into Ivan Braginsky. He’s one of the most feared students here next to his half-sister Natalia.” 

Looking up with a thoughtful expression, Alfred shrugged and patted Mattie on the back. “Nothing will go wrong. This is our year Mattie, we’re going to do great!” 

Matthew sighed, wishing he had brought his polar bear to hug in a corner. He was worried for Alfred since Alfred was more naïve than idiotic. He trusted people too much and Matthew knew a lot of rumors about this place and it just made him worry more about his brother. Will Alfred be okay here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow wait, and sorry if it’s random. I’m still getting used to the characters since Gundam Wing is actually the one anime I feel comfortable writing in. So I apologize if the characters are written oddly~

Math was hell in high school. That was the conclusion Alfred had after taking a math class with their obviously German teacher Mr. Ludwig. That was all he was known by. He had no first or last name apparent. Alfred asked because the other teachers had their first name or an initial of their first name. This guy was just “Mr. Ludwig”. 

“Alfred! Are you paying attention? Sit up straight and look at the board!” A loud growling voice shook Alfred from his daze as he looked at Mr. Ludwig confused. Oh…he was still in math class. Uh oh. 

“S-Sorry sir!” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave his best apologetic smile, but Mr. Ludwig starred him down without any mercy. 

Alfred froze and stared at the board as Mr. Ludwig continued with his instruction. The other students giggled quietly at him and he felt his face become hot with embaressment. 

Thankfully the bell rang and Alfred quickly grabbed his books, heading out of the room in a flash only to bump into a familiar body. 

“You must be a moron, da? You ran in me twice.” 

That accent, the odd English…crap! It was that scary aura producing guy wasn’t it? Alfred gulped and looked up at the pale young man. “S-Sorry. Not my day today. I mean first science class was a bust, and I mean literal. I just got curious; I didn’t mean to cause an explosion. Then I had to take an English class with some teacher who already hates me and now my math teacher hates me too! Please don’t eat me! Or whatever you do to terrorize people.”

The pale kid stared at him with curious violet eyes, than gave a dark laugh. Alfred hoped that laugh was a good thing as he slowly edged away from the pale one. However, his shoulder was grabbed and he was pulled back to face off each other. 

“Hm, I will consider it, on the one condition that you buy me lunch. Reasonable, no?” He asked, a grin spreading across his face that did seem evil. 

Matthew might have been right about this kid. Maybe Alfred should’ve avoided him. But he liked giving people a chance, so why not? 

“Sure, sure. On me. Mom was generous today since it’s me and my brother’s first day. I was like totally not expecting it since mom’s a hard ass when it comes to money. Well she says she trusts Matthew not me. But that was a great video game sale and I totally...oh yeah what is your name?” 

“Ivan.”

“Ivan….Matthew didn’t tell me your name…I think. But come on let’s hit lunch before all the good stuff is taken.” Alfred shook off Ivan’s hand from his shoulder and tugged the other along. Ivan was a bit surprised at being tugged along and not feared. This person definitely had moron written all over him. 

Ivan could use that, yes, he could and he grinned. This fellow freshman was strong and he figured Alfred could stand up to his nightmare for him. Why fight something one could get others to do?


End file.
